disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
Milton David Krupnick
Milton David Krupnick is an honors student who enrolls in martial arts to defend himself after being bullied for taking French Horn lessons. He is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of nerd confidence. Milton is a certified genius and school subjects seem to come naturally to him. In The Great Escape it was shown that he is the poster boy for good behavior. As of season 3, he is a yellow belt. About Milton Krupnick is known as a "nerd" who attends the Bobby Wasabi Dojo to defend himself from bullies. He is extremely smart and takes AP classes including AP lunch. He is known to have aced every class he has taken except for a baking class. His intelligence shows in Fat Chance when he wins Seaford High School's first spelling bee. Milton isn't very confident and tends to compare himself to Jack. He can be insecure at times, especially when his weaknesses show. He loves having the opportunity to show he can excel in subjects besides school. This is shown in Badge of Honor when he becomes "power-hungry" after accidentally stopping a robbery in the mall. Besides that, Milton is very confident in school and hopes to be as good as Jack in martial arts someday. Relationships *'Kim Crawford'- Kim and Milton are very good friends and both seem to have a close relationship. Milton trusts Kim with many things and Kim seems to be able to trust Milton. Kim tends to help Milton out at times. Her helpfulness is clearly seen in Clash of the Titans when Kim tries to help Milton ask out Julie and also in The Commercial when Kim, along with Eddie, helps him bake a cake for a class he is failing. Kim and Milton tend to do many things together. For example, in Wax on, Wax off they both open up a "beach" in the middle of the mall. Regardless of the fact that Kim and Milton can argue at times, they both are good friends and do look out for each other. In his dream in Badge of Honor, he is even seen slightly flirting with her. She has kissed him twice: once out of exasperation because he refused to kiss a picture of his girlfriend, Julie, and again in Temple of Doom to release a spirit possessing him. *'Jack Brewer- '''Jack and Milton are close friends. Jack tries to help Milton get back his confidence whenever he loses it. He is a really good friend to Milton and helps him whenever he can. Milton looks up to Jack a little and wishes he could be like him. In Fat Chance, Milton even goes as far as to call Jack a hero. Even though Milton doesn't believe it though, Jack does respect him and sees him as a hero at times. *'Julie'''- Milton had a crush on Juile ever since he first saw her in chemistry. They soon go on a date that was set up by Kim and Jack. Unfortunately, the date is ruined because Julie's uncle is Ty from the Black Dragons and Ty forbids Julie from seeing Milton ever again. Eventually, Julie and Milton are given permission to date and become boyfriend and girlfriend. Later, in Rowdy Rudy, Milton believes she wants to kiss him because she said she wanted to the next level. *'Jerry- '''Jerry and Milton are best friends. They met in the dojo, and since then, they have been inseparable as friends. Milton is usually the one correcting Jerry on the things he does, but Milton always ends up giving in to Jerry's plans. Their relationship is close and will last for a long time. *'Eddie- Eddie seems to be Milton's ultimate best friend. You always see them together. They are extremely close and are always hanging out together. Their friendship is fun, and they rarely argue. Milton seems to respect Eddie, but he does correct him when he does something stupid. Other than that, you can tell there is a mutual liking between the two. *'''Rudy- Milton and Rudy's relationship is similar to Rudy's relationships with the other Wasabi Warriors. They are friends, but the teacher-student relationship is still visible. Milton respects Rudy, but he can also notice when Rudy is being childish. They have a good friendship that could last for a long time. Trivia *He can play the French horn. *He's a certified genius (all AP classes - it's a running gag that he "even takes AP lunch", even though he can be seen eating lunch with the other Wasabi Warriors in most episodes). *He can break a board. *He has a habit of saying "GAHHHH...." like in Wasabi Warriors, when the Black Dragon throw something to him. *He likes to "warm" his "weapons." *His catchphrase is 'Holy Christmas nuts!' *He can play football pretty well (kicks well), but is not as good in skateboarding. *In Eddie Cries Uncle, his nickname is "cheese sneeze" as the incident of cheese coming out of his nose from a Harlem Globtrotters' Game is remembered. *In Meet The McKrupnicks, we learn Milton has a Scottish background. *He is currently a yellow belt. *His middle name is David. *In School Of Jack, it is shown that he can sing nicely. *In School Of Jack, it is shown that he can play the keyboard and the piano. *He is part of the Classical Music Club. *His mother said to him that rock music gives him the naughty thoughts Gallery Check out the gallery here. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:People Who Can Break A Board